1. Field of Art
The present invention relates to a hand valve with a valve main body and a spindle movably arranged therein in at least one actuating direction which can be adjusted for actuating the hand valve by means of a hand wheel arranged on the spindle in its position relative to the valve main body together with the hand wheel, wherein the hand valve has a stroke limitation for the spindle with a stopper element which is adjustable in its position with respect to the valve main body.
2. Background
Such hand valves are also referred to as rising hand valves. In rising hand valves the valve is opened and closed, respectively, by rotating the hand wheel, with the hand wheel together with the spindle in the actuating direction moving either away from the valve main body or towards the valve main body. Accordingly, the actuating direction extends in the longitudinal direction of the spindle. In contrast, in a non-rising hand wheel only the spindle moves, with the hand wheel moving not towards or away from the valve main body.
It is suitable for many fields of application to provide such hand valves with a stroke limitation. Here, the maximum opening of the hand valve can be adjusted by limiting the movement of the spindle along the actuating direction with an opening movement. Generally, for that a stopper element is used against which the spindle or another part moving with the spindle hits. In order to limit the stroke the position of the stopper element relative to the valve main body can be adjusted. When the stroke should be limited more the distance between the stopper element and the valve main body is decreased. Accordingly, with a greater maximum stroke the distance between the valve main body and the stopper element is increased.
In non-rising hand valves the stopper element can be directly arranged on the hand wheel, since the hand wheel does not move with the spindle upon actuation and thus, the distance between the stopper element and the valve main body remains constant. Such a stroke limitation for a non-rising hand wheel is shown for example in EP 1 257 755 B1.
However, in rising hand valves there arises the problem that the hand wheel moves together with the spindle. Thus, with an integrated stroke limitation for adjusting the maximum stroke the stopper element must be either directly arranged on the valve main body or the valve main body must have a fixed stop for a stopper element arranged on the spindle. In order to be able to rapidly and simply change the stopper element in its position thus a relatively big hand valve is required, since the stopper element for position adjustment must be well accessible, in particular when a tool for the adjustment is to be used. For example, the latter is the case when the stroke limitation is done via a hexagon nut or screw, respectively, or the like.
However, when a compact construction is desired the accessibility to the stopper element is limited, whereby the stroke limitation can only be adjusted at great expense with special tool or even by at least partial disassembly of the hand valve.
Thus, it is the object of the present invention to provide a compact rising hand valve with an integrated stroke limitation wherein the maximum stroke of the spindle can be rapidly and simply adjusted without great expense.
The solution of the problem is achieved with a hand valve according to claim 1. Suitable developments are described in the dependent claims.
In comparison to the known hand valves the present invention is characterized in that the stroke limitation has a holding device for the stopper element which is held rotatable with the hand wheel, but fixed in its position to the valve main body in the actuating direction of the spindle at the valve main body. Here, the holding device is designed such that the position of the stopper element at the holding device can be changed, wherein in fact the holding device on actuation of the hand valve rotates together with the hand wheel and the spindle, but does not move along the actuating direction. This has the advantage that a stroke limitation integrated in the hand valve is established. Moreover, the stopper element can be well accessibly arranged to adjust its position so that in the best case no tool is necessary for adjusting the stroke limitation. Further, by the integrated design of the stroke limitation the seal of the valve can already be optimized by the manufacturer so that a much better tightness is obtained in comparison to add-on stroke limitations and at the same time a compact construction is established. As a valve main body according to the invention a one-part or multiple-part body can be understood. In particular, multiple-part embodiments, for example with a valve body and a hand valve upper part, not least are suitable in view of maintenance and mounting.
As a further development, the stopper element is adjustable in its position with respect to the valve main body by an actuating element arranged on the hand wheel. Thus, for adjusting the position of the stopper element no separate tool is necessary, since the tool is virtually integrated in the hand valve. This markedly facilitates the handling of the valve and the adjustability of the stroke again.
It is preferred, if the stopper element is a threaded nut having a male thread, and the holding device is a threaded sleeve having a female thread. By rotating the threaded nut it moves along the thread fillets of the threaded sleeve, which makes it particularly quickly and accurately changeable in its position with respect to the valve main body.
It is further of advantage if the hand valve has a closing limitation, wherein between the hand wheel and the spindle a coupling element is arranged to be able to optionally release or establish the rotary connection of the hand wheel and the spindle. For that, the hand wheel for closing limitation has a threaded bushing with a female thread, with the spindle with its male thread being threaded into the threaded bushing. Preferably, the threaded bushing is integrally formed with the hand wheel. With a released rotary connection the spindle is movable relative to the hand wheel in the actuating direction by rotating the hand wheel to adjust the closed position of the spindle. Thus, with the coupling element it can be made possible that the spindle can be rotated independently from the hand wheel. If the hand wheel in its maximum closing position is further rotated the spindle moves along the actuating direction by which the maximum closing position is adjusted. Alternatively, the hand wheel can also be moved independently from the spindle along the actuating direction by which the closing position can be changed in the other direction. If thus the desired closing position of the spindle is achieved the connection between the hand wheel and the spindle is again established by the coupling element which again makes the hand wheel rotatable together with the spindle for actuating the hand valve. In this way, an integrated closing limitation is achieved that is independent from the stroke limitation by which the closing position can be adjusted without great expense or separate tools. Further, in this way after actuating the closing limitation or the stroke limitation the respective other limitation must not be readjusted.
Preferably, the actuating element for the stroke limitation is the coupling element of the closing limitation. So, with one single member two different functions can be implemented in a particularly compact manner. So, with a released rotary connection the closing limitation can be actuated by rotating the hand wheel, and by rotating the actuating or coupling element, respectively, the stroke can be adjusted. This results in a particular compact construction wherein both the closing and the stroke limitation can be actuated easily and quickly.
Preferably, the threaded bushing of the closing limitation with an established rotary connection in the closing position of the spindle hits the valve main body. As soon as the threaded bushing hits, the hand wheel can no longer be actuated, so that the hand valve is fully closed. If now the rotary connection between the coupling or actuating element, respectively, and the hand wheel is released, the closing limitation can be adjusted as described above.
It is of advantage, if the hand wheel has at least one land, preferably three lands, wherein the at least one land positively engages a groove of the holding device of the stroke limitation. Thus, the holding device or threaded sleeve, respectively, of the stroke limitation together with the hand wheel can be rotated via a positive connection without constraining lifting and lowering, respectively, of the hand wheel.
As a further development, the at least one land is connected to the threaded bushing. Thus, the threaded bushing together with the at least one land can form a compact unit on the hand wheel.
Preferably, the actuating element has at least one projection, preferably four projections, wherein the at least one projection positively engages a recess of the stopper element. Preferably, these are formed as longitudinal lands extending parallel to the actuating direction, so that even with different positions of the stopper element they are engaging it, and even in a slightly lifted position the actuating element can be actuated—that is rotated by hand—to adjust the height position of the stopper element. In this way, the actuating element is non-rotatable connected to the stopper element, whereby the above-described function of adjusting the stroke can easily be realized.
Preferably, the hand valve has a visual display arranged at the valve main body, wherein the visual display in der closing position of the spindle is at least partially covered by the hand wheel. By actuating the hand valve the visual display either becomes visible to a greater extent (opening movement in the actuating direction) or is further covered (closing movement in the actuating direction). In this way, the closing position of the valve with the help of the visual display can be readily read at a glance. Here it is of advantage if the visual display has scale facilitating the evaluation of the position.
It is of advantage, if the visual display has an at least partially surrounding projection fixing the holding device in its position with respect to the valve main body. In this way, it can be ensured that the holding device or the threaded sleeve, respectively, is rotatable with the hand wheel, but at the same time cannot move in the actuating direction, in particular when the visual display is fixed at the valve main body.
As a further development, the hand valve has a slidable locking element that is guided at the hand wheel, wherein the valve main body or the visual display has a plurality of locking grooves. The locking element is engageable with one of the locking grooves, so that the hand wheel is secured against twisting in respect to the valve main body or the visual display. In this way, a desired opening and closing position of the hand valve can be fixed, so that an unwanted or undesired actuation is avoided.
For that, it may be suitable if the locking element can be secured in the engagement position, in particular by a lock or the like. In this way, actuation of the hand valve can be safely avoided to prevent unauthorized access.
Preferably, the hand wheel has a first marker and each locking groove has a second marker, wherein the locking element upon alignment of the first and second markers is engageable with the locking grooves. So it is ensured that the locking element is to be safely inserted into a locking groove and the desired position of the hand valve can be secured.
It is of advantage, if at least one seal is arranged between the valve main body and the visual display and/or between the visual display and/or between the actuating element and the hand wheel. Thus, a maximum tightness of the entire hand valve can be achieved. This plays an important role for example in cleaning the hand valve, since with an insufficient tightness the lubrication of the spindle can be washed out over time which possibly leads to damages or loss of function. Such a sealing and thus longevity which are extremely good for a rising hand valve can especially be achieved with a combined stroke and closing limitation. Also, this way penetration of moisture or dirt is reliably prevented.
Preferably, the rotary connection between the hand wheel and the spindle is a tooth connection. Accordingly, in particular the coupling element or the actuating element, respectively, positively engages the hand wheel via a tooth connection, so that with an engaged tooth connection a safe power transmission from the hand wheel to the spindle can be ensured. Here, the tooth connection can be designed in the form of a toothed rim attached to the coupling element that preferably has a very fine tooth structure to enable a finer adjustment.
As a further development, the actuating element is screwed on the spindle via a locking screw. For example, the spindle can engage the actuating element via a two edge or spring/groove connection, wherein the actuating element is secured at the spindle by a screw. Thus, the actuating element cannot accidentally be actuated, since at first the screw is to be loosened.
Here, it is of advantage if at least one seal is arranged between the locking screw and the actuating element. In this way, the tightness of the hand valve is further increased, so that no moisture, dirt, or the like penetrates.